Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel and a touch-panel-integrated organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly to a touch panel that reduces a retransmission phenomenon and has high luminance and a wide viewing angle when applied to a display device, and a touch-panel-integrated organic light-emitting display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Image display devices, which are a core technology in the information communication age, for displaying various kinds of information on a screen, have been developed such that the image display devices are thinner, lighter, and portable, and exhibit high performance. In addition, organic light-emitting display devices, which control the amount of light that is emitted from an organic light-emitting layer to display an image, have been highlighted as flat panel display devices, which have lower weight and volume than cathode ray tubes (CRT).
Using a self-emitting organic light-emitting device, an organic light-emitting display device does not need an additional light source, and may be realized as an ultra-thin display device. In recent years, therefore, research has been actively conducted into an in-cell touch type touch-panel-integrated display device, which uses an organic light-emitting device and includes a touch electrode array in a light-emitting cell.
An in-cell touch type touch panel includes a first touch electrode disposed in a first direction and a second touch electrode disposed in a second direction so as to intersect the first touch electrode. The first and second touch electrodes are electrically isolated from each other. The touch panel senses a touch input by sensing a change of mutual capacitance between the first and second touch electrodes when an object having static electricity comes into contact with the touch panel.
As the thickness of the touch panel is reduced, the thickness of a cover part that covers the upper surface of the touch panel may also be reduced. As a result, the distance between the first and second touch electrodes and a user's finger is reduced. At this time, parasitic capacitance between the first and second touch electrodes and the user's finger is increased. A retransmission phenomenon in which an unintended touch signal is generated due to such parasitic capacitance occurs, with the result that touch sensitivity is lowered and malfunctions are caused.
Meanwhile, research has been actively conducted into the application of a metal mesh pattern exhibiting high flexibility and low resistance to a touch electrode in manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device having a flexible in-cell touch structure. Since such a metal mesh pattern exhibits higher reflexibility than a transparent conductive material, however, the metal mesh pattern is easily visible to the outside, with the result that the overall luminance of the organic light-emitting display device is reduced. In order to solve this problem, there has been proposed a method of aligning the metal mesh pattern with a bank, which is a non-emitting region. However, the metal mesh pattern may be misaligned with the display panel. In addition, even when the metal mesh pattern is accurately aligned with the display panel, the metal mesh pattern is visible when the viewing angle is increased. Consequently, it is difficult to secure excellent color viewing angle characteristics of the organic light-emitting display device.